User blog:Dargoo Faust/Someone Call an Exorcist... Battles Across Fiction Tournament Introduction
Battles Across Fiction TOURNAMENT Introductions Fiction brings a lot to the table when it comes to combat. Man and Myth, Beast or Hero, there'll always be some guy with a sword and shining armor, and the beast he fights, in infinite shapes and forms. The purpose of this tournament, outside of fun, is to pit characters from each medium of fiction against one another, who are within similar physical capabilities. Anywhere from Novels to Anime, Movies to Games, it looks like everyone has an excuse to wank their characters to oblivion with powers. The theme of this tournament is the supernatural, and those that hunt it. This ranges anywhere from black hole producing aliens, to mercury-weilding Magi, to Nick Cage wearing a skull on his head. Knights, Agents, Street Thugs... which one will come on top? Bets and a Dead Pool So, to make things more intresting, instead of voting on this blog, we're going to have a Dead Pool/Bets to see who will come on top. Each user may choose to "back" a participant, and get to feel good about how much they've wasted their lives reading about the powers of ficitonal characters if they come out on top. Jokes aside, I encourage readers to look through our list of warriors, and choose one you'll think will work their way to the top of the tournament, and win this one out. Conversely, you can also say who you hope to lose or who you think will lose, hence the Dead Pool. I'll be backing Wax. I'll find some sort of award to make and hand out, so ya'll can snazz up your profiles. Also, it's just bait so I can get more votes ;_; P.S.: You should all vote on my battle that's currently open, Kirei Kotomine vs. Saruhiko Fushimi. The Lineup Alright, let's introduce our participants. Representing Novels are Waxillium Ladrian, from Alloy of Law, and Valkyrie Cain, from Skullduggery Pleasant. Waxillium Ladrian Supporters: Dargoo Faust ' ' Valkyrie Cain Supporters: ' ' Representing Anime/Manga are Misaki Yata, from K: Return of Kings, and Scar, from Fullmetal Alchemist. Misaki Yata Supporters: Scar Supporters: ' ' Representing Video Games are Emily Kaldwin, from Dishonored 2, and Geralt of Rivia, from the Witcher. Emily Kaldwin ''' '''Supporters: ' ' Geralt of Rivia ''' '''Supporters: Representing Movies are Jason Voorhees, from Friday the 13th, and Ghost Rider, from his namesake movie. Jason Voorhees ''' '''Supporters: Pygmy Hippo 2, GodKombat21 Opponents: Battlefan237, WanderingSkull ' ' Ghost Rider Supporters: Wassboss, WanderingSkull ' ' Representing Comic Books are Hellboy, from his namesake comic, and Spider-Man Noir, from Marvel. Hellboy Supporters: Battlefan237 ' ' Spider-Man Noir ''' '''Supporters: Opponents: Monkey Doctor 33 ' ' Representing TV Shows are Dean Winchester, from Supernatural, and The Master, from The Strain. Dean Winchester ''' '''Supporters: Cfp3157 ' ' The Master Supporters: ' ' Representing the Internet and Myths are Arthur Pendragon, from mythology, and SCP-001 (Dr. Gears' Proposal) from the SCP Foundation. King Arthur ''' '''Supporters: Monkey Doctor 33, Appelmonkey, YoungSamurai18 ' ' SCP-001 (Gears' Proposal) ''' '''Supporters: Opponents: Wassboss ' ' Representing Visual Novels and Light Novels are Kayneth Archibald, from Fate/Zero and Senri, from Sorcery Jokers. Kayneth Archibald ''' '''Supporters: Opponents: Leolab ' ' Senri Supporters: Leolab ' ' The Battles Summer of DF This summer, I will be posting a battle for this tournament every week! Due to this, I will be allowing slightly less detailed votes than usual (still want to see a paragraph). Round 1 will encompass June/July, while Rounds 2 and 3 will encompass July/August. The final round should be around late August/September. Round 1 * June 1-7: Kayneth Archibald vs. Dean Winchester * June 7-14: Waxillium Ladrian vs. Spider-Man (Noir) * June 14-21: Geralt of Rivia vs. Scar * June 21-28: Misaki Yata vs. Valkyrie Cain * June 28 - July 4: Hellboy (Comics) vs. The Master * July 4-11: Emily Kaldwin vs. Senri * July 11-18: '''Jason Vorhees vs. King Arthur * '''July 18-25: SCP-001 (Dr. Gears' Proposal) vs. Nick Cage Round 2 *TBA The Brackets Category:Blog posts